


When I see your light shine, I know I’m home

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carlos thinks about his mom, Gen, I made myself sad :>, That's it, and Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: In which Mara has no idea how to write a specific POV, has no favourite, and thinks Carlos deserves some love in the fandomforjatp week, day one (2 Nov): favourite character's pov
Series: Mara's JatP drabbles & one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	When I see your light shine, I know I’m home

Carlos Molina was eleven years old when his mother died. He thought it was the worst feeling in the world. He wasn’t prepared to lose his sister too.

For an eleven-year-old Carlos, death wasn’t really something he grasped fully. It took a few days for it to truly sink in what had happened to his mom and by then, Julie had vanished into her shell. He had his dad, sure, but Ray was older and he understood death better than Carlos did.

So, for a while, Carlos was alone.

His dad snapped back first. It wasn’t really that long but for Carlos, it felt like years before he saw his dad smiling again. They tried with Julie. They really did. They tried with words and they tried with music. The words did nothing but at least they didn’t push her further into her shell.

The house was quiet for months. The only music Carlos heard was music from his headphones. He hated the silence, but it was best for Julie. It would help his sister, right?

He got used to it eventually. He laughed and smiled and joked and eventually, Julie joined in. She was present, but never fully. Carlos could always tell that part of her was somewhere else. Part of her was locked in their mom’s studio.

Carlos loved his sister to bits, but he missed who she used to be. He missed the look in her eyes when she talked about music. He missed even the most horrible smashing of keys when she was losing her mind over a song. He missed the screaming and the ridiculous sounds she made that she always claimed were vocal excersices but he knew she just wanted an excuse to make a noise. Carlos loved every part of Julie, but he desperately missed the part that was trapped in the studio Julie wouldn’t set foot in.

And then one day, Julie snapped back too.

The piano echoed loudly and her voice danced on the breeze.

Carlos knew he missed her, but he didn’t realise how much until she had come home again.

So he stood there on the balcony and listened as the sunlight lit the house up golden and the part of Julie he had been aching to see again woke up.


End file.
